The prognostic value of certain EEG patterns in normal and high risk neonates will be further evaluated by follow-up studies of infants born in the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit of the University of Oregon Medical School. Preliminary results confirm that flat and partially depressed tracings have a poor prognosis. Paroxysmal electrical activity in term infants also correlates with high morbidity (cerebral palsy, hydrocephalus, mental retardation) at a later date. The contrast, spikes, multiple spikes or scattered spikes have much better prognosis even in children with neonatal convulsions. The EEG findings obtained at 7-years and the scores on mental tests present another endpoint in evaluating and correlating neonatal EEG findings with the clinical outcome. The results will be documented by many examples and proper statistics, and eventually published in book form. The impact of abnormal EEG background activity on evoked response audiometry is of great practical importance and will be studied in detail.